


I love you

by BlueStar19



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Arguing, Blood, Character Death(?), Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: SPOILERS FOR LOST LIGHT. Don't read unless you have read it. Forget which issues. CyclonusxTailgate centric. Warnings inside.
Relationships: Fortress Maximus/Rung, Ratchet/Drift, Tailgate/Cyclonus, Ultra Magnus/Rodimus/Megatron
Kudos: 21





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers IDW. Only Hasbro and James A. Roberts. I only own the ending part and the details and anything added that wasn't in the comics.

Cyclonus reluctantly followed Whirl onto Skip. In a sub space on his hip was a vial that he kept for a long time now. It had Tailgate's innermost Energon. He had refused to take his own back. The warrior looked back to the minibot off in the distance. Whirl noticed and gently pulled his friend along so that they could launch.

~~~flashback

"Come on Tailgate, time to go," Cyclonus said as he walked up to his secret lover.

"Actually I... I think I'm staying," Tailgate said. "So yes. That's about the size of it. I want to stay... so I'm staying."

"For how long?" Cyclonus asked, completely shocked.

"I think maybe permanently," Tailgate mumbled.

"We should discuss this," said Cyclonus, stepping closer.

" **Discuss** this? Since when have we discussed **anything**?" Tailgate huffed.

"If you want us to stay here, if that's what you want, then yes we'll stay."

"Cyclonus... Cyberutopia's always meant more to you than it has to me. It's the closest you'll get to the Cybertron of your youth. The Cybertron you loved. I think you should go."

The words cut deeply. Cyclonus sighed.

"You're right. Goodbye," he said, hiding the hurt. He walked away before turning back. "No. I don't want you to leave me."

"But Cyberutopia..."

"...Is nothing without you," Cyclonus finished. Tailgate remained silent, turning away before facing Cyclonus again.

" **What**? I don't know what you want me to say!"

"I don't understand what's happening!" Cyclonus seemed scared now.

"What's happening is I've changed and you haven't. It's no one's fault. But the thought of us spending the rest of our lives **joined at the hip**... I can't. I really can't. That's not my future. I thought it was, but- you and me... I don't know if we're that good together."

~~~end flashback

Tailgate's final words hurt just as bad as when he said that he wasn't falling under anyone's influence. It felt more directed towards the purple mech than anything. The large warrior sat in a secluded room, depression seeping from his field. What had gone wrong? Did Tailgate hate him now? Was his desire for the minibot just a wild fantasy in his mind? No Tailgate had practically said that he loved him, but it wasn't going to work out.

To cover up the pain, the veteran did the same thing when he heard Tailgate was dying. Two short scratches lay underneath his optics when a claw grabbed him. Whirl stood there with his optic glaring.

"Don't," he said, sitting down. They sat in silence for a bit.

"He doesn't want to be with me. Not anymore. I don't know what I did wrong. I... I don't know what to do," Cyclonus said.

"I"m sure that Kaput will help him. Once that happens, he'll come to you," Whirl said.

~~~000

Cyclonus sat away from the others, staring out the window with a longing look. He felt completely dead and so wished to die. He saw Rodimus' approaching reflection in the window. He turned to his captain, nodding. Something didn't feel right.

"I just got word from Fort Max on Necroworld. They... reported that Tailgate is dead," Rodimus informed sadly. "He was killed."

"W-what?"

Cyclonus felt his spark stop. Tailgate was... dead. Killed in the process of being cured. But how? Did one of the Decepticons do it? Was it revenge for being attacked? Did the cure do it? His entire form slumped forward. He clenched his denta in anger, not only towards those responsible, but himself as well.

"I am so sorry. At least with spontaneous spark combustion it's over quickly, the whole body is atomized in seconds. He wouldn't have felt any pain," Rodimus said, trying his best to comfort the distant mech. "Cyclonus?"

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"

"What was THAT?" Roller shouted.

"It sounded like Cyclonus," Ratchet answered.

"Aw HELL!" Whirl cursed, knowing what could make Cyclonus act like that.

Cyclonus began storming away, completely angry. He growled when Anode crashed into his back, reaching for his Great Sword.

"Anode! The sword! Look out!" Swerve warned, slapping a servo over his mouth.

Anode jumped out of the way, only for Rewind to be sliced with the tip of the blade. Chromedome caught his sparkmate, yelling his name in panic. Velocity jumped into action.

"His primary fuel line has been severed. He's losing a lot of Energon," Velocity reported.

"It was not my intention to-" Cyclonus dropped his sword, realizing what he had done.

"Shup up!" Chromedome snarled, getting really close to the offender. "Just shut up! ..."

"Of course he will. He always does," Cyclonus said softly, the image of his deceased lover coming to mind. He didn't really hear what Chromedome and Velocity were saying.

"Oh. Oh I know what this is about. I know exactly what this is about. You're jealous," Chromedome continued.

"Of?" Cyclonus questioned.

"Me and Rewind. We have what you don't have. What you'll never have," Chromedome said lowly.

"You have nothing. You think you do, but it's not real. Because when it's real, it **hurts** ," Cyclonus retorted.

"I'll show you what hurts," the other threatened.

"Can we all just calm down? We've been cooped up for too long, that's all," Ratchet butted in. "If anyone wants to fight, they'll have to go through me! Huh?"

Chromedome punched through Ratchet and knocked Cyclonus back. Whirl pushed the former officer back, optic narrowing in warning. Cyclonus stood there, fighting back his feelings.

"Back off Chromedome. This has nothing to do with you," Whirl said lowly. He turned to his friend, grabbing his shoulders. "It's Tailgate, isn't it? Isn't it?"

Cyclonus rested his forehelm against Whirl's shoulder. His emotions came loose at the one word. His form shook as he cried, actually cried, for the first time in so long. He had lost his purpose for living. Whirl patted the former 'Con's back. It was horrible to see someone so strong break in such a short amount of time.

~~~earlier, Necroworld

Tailgate struggled against his prison. His spark was hurting, yearning for Cyclonus to help him. But he wasn't there, and Tailgate was going to die.

"I'm so sorry Cy. I should of listened to you. I love you so much," Tailgate whispered, hoping Cyclonus could somehow hear him.

His spark seemed to explode, bringing him to Primus himself.

~~~much later

Cyclonus zoomed through the air. If they were dead, then Tailgate had to be here somewhere. He spotted white and blue, transforming by the enterance. There in the middle was Tailgate, completely healthy. He stepped forward, the minibot turning towards the sound.

"I knew you'd find me," Tailgate said.

Cyclonus knelt down, holding Tailgate close as soon as they were pressed together.

The two walked towards the floating Matrix. It felt nice to be with each other. Just like before the instidence. Tailgate started explaining what happened.

"And I couldn't have you risking your life to stop me from hurting myself. So... so yeah, I had to push you away. And then, when Kaput said that there was a course of treatment, a kind of kill or cure, I said absolutely, I'm there, sign me up."

"But why take that risk?" Cyclonus asked.

"Why take that-? Because, YOU Cyclonus. Pretty much the answer to everything is 'because you,'" Tailgate answered. Cyclonus smiled a bit before frowning.

"Do you remember dying?" he asked.

"I remember starting to pass out. I remember a kind of- pain, I guess. Then I woke up here- healthy, but depowered, and then you showed up and... and, to be honest, I didn't even know where I was until you told me about Skip shrinking, and compressed space and the floating Maxtrix and..." Tailgate stopped for a moment. "And I'm sorry you're dead. It sounds horrible. A horrible way to die."

"Oh, I died before the accident. I died before you did," Cyclonus sighed.

"Before I did?" Tailgate gasped.

"I died on Necroworld... when you told me to go without you," Cyclonus clarified.

"Never again okay? New deal. Never again," Tailgate promised. "No separation. No goodbyes. Never again."

~~~000

"Rodimus why make me do this," Whirl grumbled. He looked at the happy couple. He hesitated before bending down. "Tailgate, Rodimus informs me that everyone here that died, is fake. Telepaths hacked into our minds, created what or who we love, and then kill us. It's complicated. Cyclonus, we are still alive along with the rest on Skip but Tailgate isn't. I'm sorry you two."

Cyclonus grabbed Tailgate, not wanting to believe it. They faced each other, the taller bending down.

"I'm not real? I'm just a figment of your imagination?" Tailgate asked, a bit of fear entering his voice.

"Don't go. I can't lose you again," Cyclonus begged.

"You and me eh? I guess some things were never meant to-"

"Shut up," Cyclonus interrupted. "Shut up and let me say this while you're still around to hear it. Because I don't care: Real. Fake. Alive. Dead." They got closer. Cyclonus touched his shoulder and neck. "I love you."

"There. That wasn't so difficult, was it?" Tailgate said, touching the purple helm before taking a few steps back. "It's started. I can feel it."

"Tell me what to do!" Cyclonus desperately pleaded.

"Do what you've always done. Do what you do best," Tailgate requested. They embraced and never to let go. "Protect me."

Cyclonus hugged harder. He was going to lose his love for a second time. Swerve gasped, covering his mouth. Velocity looked at them with disgust and surprise. Tailgate cried a bit, not wanting to leave. It wasn't fair. Why did Primus have to be so cruel at times?

"Hey you'll never guess what I've sussed out," Rodimus said cheerfully.

"Not now!" Whirl snapped, getting into his captain's face. "I mean it. Not now. Let them have this."

"Trailcutter? Pipes?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Gone. They've all gone. And we've lost dear Nightbeat," Rung said.

Whirl crept over after a while. He noticed Cyclonus' servos touched the ground. He seemed to be leaning forward more. Tailgate must of disappeared.

"Hey. Up you get," Whirl said gently.

Tailgate and Cyclonus looked really confused. He was still there. Both beamed in happiness. The only explanation that Cyclonus had was that Tailgate was teleported instead of being killed.

"I'm still here. I'm still here! I'm alive! I'm alive and still here!" Tailgate cheered.

"Rodimus? Brainstorm?" the purple warrior asked, hopeful for some answers.

"I can't explain it. But then, I can't explain why Ten started speaking. Or why Ratchet started to fade away. Or why those Decepticons were locked in a room," Rodimus chuckled, glad to see them reunited.

Cyclonus held Tailgate close, the minibot's helm resting under his chin. Primus had granted them this miracle. And they were never getting separated again.

~~~later

"You don't need to do that. He's- I don't care about Getaway. I care about you. Just... just promise you'll come back," the minibot said over the com link.

"Don't worry LIttle One. I promise."

Tailgate stared out the window. He was afraid to lose his love after being reunited. He wasn't sure how the battle would go either. So he waited for any indication that all was well. A few hours passed and no word. So still, he waited patiently until it felt like two days went by.

"Cyclonus? Is everything all right?" Tailgate asked over the com. Static. "Cy? Cyclonus?!"

~~~000 (A/N: so this is after Megatron returns from FU and there's a battle with or against Pharma. I haven't gotten past the part where Megatron returns from FU.)

Cyclonus groaned in pain, his right wrist pinned to his chest by a broken blade. Energon slowed down with the pressure on the wound. The battle was hard fought, but only enemy troops had died. The purple warrior collapsed onto his front, his Great Sword falling from his left servo to lay next to him. Darkness enveloped his vision.

~~~000

Whirl walked to the others, leaking a bit of Energon. He scanned the group, seeing that they were missing someone. Even Megatron noticed, he too, looking around as well. Fear rose up in the ex-wrecker's throat.

"Where's Cyclonus?" he asked.

"He was over there last I saw," Rodimus said, pointing towards the east.

Whirl transformed, flying high to find his friend. He dearly hoped that he wasn't dead. The only dark purple that wasn't Energon made him stop, changing back to root mode. He ran over, bending down to his knees.

"Cyclonus?" Whirl asked, gently turning him over. He rested the injured mech's helm on his lap as he took in the damage. "Cyclonus you dead? If so, can I keep your sword?"

"Whirl," a hoarse whisper came. "I still... live so no. Where's, ack, Tailgate?"

"I can call him in," the other replied. "Hey Tailgate, come to my coordinates. Cyclonus is requesting you."

It didn't take long for the minibot to come. He rode on Megatron to get there faster. Tailgate jumped off, sliding to his knees on Cyclonus' left side. He almost threw up at the nast wound.

Cyclonus reached up and touched the white faceplate with the tips of his sharp digits. He felt Tailgate grabbed hold of his servo tightly as if it would keep him alive.

"I"m sorry," Cyclonus said.

"For what?" Tailgate asked.

"For not returning to you... like I promised," Cyclonus classified.

"Don't be silly. You're alive and that's all that matters. You are my Conjunx Endura, which makes us strong," said Tailgate, nuzzling into the servo in his two smaller ones.

"I love you," Cyclonus muttered, losing energy quickly.

"I love you too," Tailgate returned. He retracted his faceplate and wiped away the Energon on his love's lips. "I love you so much Cy. I love you. I love you."

One soft tender kiss pressed against the larger's mouth. It didn't last long, but felt like forever. This was their first and possibly last kiss. When Tailgate pulled away, he had tear dripping to the battlefield. Weakened claws brushed them away.

"Don't be... afraid to cry... or wish for hope," Cyclonus mumbled, Energon filling his mouth before streaming out from the corners. He went limp.

"Cyclonus? Cyclonus?! Cyclonus!" Tailgate cried, pressing his helm to the back of the hand he still held.

Ratchet had made it, going into full medic mode. His scanner flew over the prone frame. The others showed up, staying their distance. Velocity smirked a bit, hiding it behind mock concern.

"It missed his spark, but he's lost most of his Energon. I'm going to need an emergency transfusion before I can move him," Ratchet said.

"Take mine Doc. I can handle as much as you can give," Whirl volunteered. Ratchet quickly transferred the light purple fuel. "Is he going to live?"

"The sooner I take him, the higher the chances of his survival. Velocity, I need your help," Ratchet said. The femme didn't move. "Velocity?"

"I won't Ratchet. I refuse to help," Velocity responded.

"We'll talk later," Rodimus said.

"First Aid, prepare for emergency repairs," Ratchet commed. "Megatron, carefully bring him with me. We don't have much time."

Whirl stayed behind for a bit. Tailgate remained on the ground, crying hard. It wasn't fair. The blue copter squatted down, touching the blue and white mech.

"Hey don't worry, he'll live. He loves you too much to just die," Whirl comforted. "Try to calm a bit. We don't need your spark to go crazy again."

~~~000

Both Tailgate and Whirl stayed by Cyclonus. The warrior remained in stasis until he was healed enough. First Aid had managed to keep him alive until Ratchet finished with repairs. Rodimus walked into the private room.

"Velocity has been ordered to stay away from you three. She believes it's disgusting cause Cyclonus is much older than Tailgate," Rodimus explained.

"Thanks," Whirl nodded.

"How's he doing?" the captain asked.

"Still in stasis. He's improved over the last few days. Doc says he can wake up soon, maybe tomorrow," Whirl answered.

"Keep me updated and send me a message if you need anything at all," said Rodimus before taking his leave.

~~~000

Red optics online to a single, yellow one watching him. A small smile greeted the ex-wrecker. The optic returned the gesture.

"Hey sleepy," Whirl said. "I'll wake up Tailgate. Oh and your sword is in your room."

Tailgate woke up on the other side of the room. He rushed to Cyclonus, crying into his chest. Cyclonus embraced the smaller mech close, never wanting to let go. He silently thanked Whirl before he left.

"I love you Cy," Tailgate choked out.

"And I, you Little One," Cyclonus replied.

"I want to bond once you're recovered. We were meant to be with each other," Tailgate requested.

"As you wish," Cyclonus kissed his Conjunx Endura. They could finally live a happy life. Who knew, maybe they'll have a sparkling or two in the future. He didn't care what happened, just as long as he had Tailgate with him forever.


End file.
